Your Guardian Angel
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: A song fic to the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I can't really say to much without giving it away. The pairing is Dana and Logan. Please Read and Review.


**Your Guardian Angel.**

_**Flashback-11 months ago.**_**Dana's P.O.V.**

Logan called earlier telling me to be ready to go in an hour. But, he wouldn't tell me where we're going. I don't even know what to wear. I guess you could say I've changed a lot in the past few years. Logan and I are 23 now. He's an actor and I'm a wedding planer. I know shocking, but the biggest change is: Logan and I go out now. I know, I know. We've been gong out for about 6 years. Ever since Jr. year.

"Hello." Good she answered. "Hey Zoey, it's Dana. I need your help with something." I replied. "Okay, what is it?" Zoey asked. "Well Logan called and said to be ready to go in an hour but wouldn't tell me where we're going. I don't know what to wear." I replied frustrated. " He didn't give you a clue?" Zoey asked shocked. " Not one." I replied. "Okay well, how about your dark skinny jeans with that red tank top and black flip-flops." Zoey replied. " It's great. Thanks Zoe." I told her gratefully. "No problem. Hope you have fun tonight." Zoey said. "Thanks. I will. Bye Zoey." Is aid hanging up the phone. "Bye."

'Well that's one problem solved.' I thought. I took out the clothes and layed them on the bed. Zoey's good. The outfit is casual enough but still kinda dressy. I pulled on the jeans and shirt liking the way it looked. Now my hair. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was thrown into a bun on the top of my head. I took it down and started to straighten it. I finished and look at the clock. 'Crap, 5 minutes left, and I still have to do my makeup.' I quickly pull my makeup bag from under my sink and grabbed my mascara. I touched up on that and my eyeliner. I put on my lipgloss and looked at the clock. It's 8:00 o-clock now, right on time. I put the makeup back under the sink.

As soon as I put the makeup away I heard a knock on the door. Perfect. I grabbed my yellow tote and opened the door. "Hey Day." Logan said as I opened the door. " Hey." I replied given him a quick kiss. "Ready to go?" Logan asked. "Yeah, ready to tell me where we're going?" I asked back. " Nope, that's a surprise baby." He replied smirking. "Fine, be that way." I said as I locked the door.

Logan grabbed me by the hand interlocking our fingers and lead me to his Jeep. After opening my door for me he went around to his side and started the engine. We had been driving for about and hour and it was starting to get really dark. I could just see the beach up ahead faintly. "Logan, why are we at the beach?" I asked. "I just felt like going." He replied calmly. " Okay." Logan parked the car and we both walked down to the beach.

Logan and I had been sitting there peacefully for about half and hour when Logan turned to me "Dana." He said. "Huh?" I said turning to him. "Marry me." He said. Wait, did I just hear that right? Did he just ask me to marry him. "What?" I said shocked. " That so did not come out right. Listen Dana, I've loved you since the day we met and I can't imaging being with anyone other than you for the rest of my life. So would you make me the happiest man ever by becoming my wife?" he said as he pulled out a gorgeous diamond engament ring. "Yes. Yes. Yes 1000 times over" I replied. Logan smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss. He pulled away and slipped the ring on my finger. It might not of been the most picture perfect proposal but I loved it.

_**End Flashback.**_

**Logan's P.O.V.**

' I hate this tux. It's so damn uncomfortable.' Logan thought. He nervously looked at his bestman Micheal and his groomsmen Chase and James, Lola's boyfriends. "Dude, stop moving. You'll be fine." Micheal told Logan trying to get him to calm down. "What if Dana decides she doesn't want to get married. What if she doesn't show. Oh this is a bad idea. I knew it." Logan said, now in full out panic.

"Calm down Logan. Dana loves you. She'll be here. You know the girls. They take forever to get ready." Micheal replied. " Yeah man. Chill. The wedding isn't suppose to start for 5 more minutes." Chase said, trying to help Micheal get Logan to calm down. " I just wish that this was over." Logan said. " Logan stood there nervously until he heard the music start. "You ready man?" Micheal asked. "Never been more ready for anything." I said.

I watched as first Lola came down the isle. Then Nicole, and finally Zoey. As Dana and her dad appered in the doorway. My breath caught in my throat. Dana looked stunning. Dana and I keep eye contact the whole time she was walking downt he isle. She smiled at me once she got to the alter. I shoke her dad's hadn and hoke arms with her, takening her the finally few feet to the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join there two in hole matrimony." The priest said. He continued on but I didn't hear anything he said. Dana looked stunning. Her dress hug every single one of her curve's. "Logan and Dana have chosen to write their own vows. Logan would you go first?" the priest said. I guess that's my cue. "Dana." I started. " I know I don't tell you this enough but sweetheart, I love you. I've loved you from the first day I met you. Even though I didn't act like it. I can't live a day without you. I promise to always love a protect you. Even, when you don't think you need it." By the end of it Dana had a tear running down her cheek. I quickly reached up and wiped it away. "Dana." The priest enquired.

"Logan, I can't believe we use to fight so much. But, you were a jerk." I opened my mouth to protest. "Yes, you were, don't say anything. But, it all comes down to the fact: I love you Logan. Forever and Always. You're the one I want to be sitting by when I'm 80 years old, ugly and wrinkly." She finished. "Now the rings." The priest said. I turned to Micheal and Dana turned to Zoey to get the rings. "Do you Logan Zachary Reese take Dana Rosario Cruz to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. " I do." I replied sliding the ring on Dana's finger. "And do you Dana Rosario Cruz take Logan Zachary Reese to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest aked on last time. "I do." Dana said sliding the ring on my finger. " I now prononce your man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I wasted no time in pulling her into a kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you for the very first time: Mr and Mrs. Logan Reese." The priest announced. After we pulled apart we headed towards the door getting into the limo to go to the reception.

**Reception-No Ones P.O.V.**

"Ladies and Gentleman please clear the dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple." The D.J. asked. Logan lead Dana out to the dance floor. The song they had chosen to dance to was 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was one of both Logan and Dana's favourite songs.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one 

"You know what you said in your vows wasn't true." Logan whispered in Dana's ear as they dance. " You we're a jerk Logan." Dana replied.

_  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"No. Not that. Although that isn't tottaly true." Logan said. "Then what was it." Dana said confused.

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"You'll never be ugly." Logan said. "Not even when I'm 80 years old and I have gray hair and am all wrinkly?" Dana asked.__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Not even then. You'll always be beautiful to me." Logan told Dana. " Oh Logan." Dana said tearing up.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah 

"Okay, so not the reacting I was hoping for. Please don't cry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry." Logan said. He hated it when she cried.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray 

"Oh Logan. I'm just crying because that's so sweet." Dana told him._  
_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I'll always be your Guardian Angel." Logan whispered to Dana.

Dana and Logan finished the song with a kiss. When they pulled away, Logan rested his forehead against Dana's. "Yeah!!" They looked away to see everyone clapping and cheering. Dana turned back to Logan and said "I love you." Logan turned to his new wife and replied "I love you too." "Now ladies and gentleman it's time for the tossing of the flowers. **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot what they bunch of flowers was called.) **The D.J. announced. Dana grabbed her flowers and turned he back to the growing group of single women behind her. "Ready?" Dana questioned. "Yeah!" everyone shouted. "Okay. 1…2…3." On 3 Dana threw the flowers over her head. Turning around to see who caught them. She saw that Zoey had it. "Well Zoey, I guess I'll be seeing you at your wedding." Dana said laughing.

Later that evening after the reception Dana and Logan were sitting int the limo on their way to the airport for their honeymoon in Lanai. Dana had her head resting on Logan's shoulder and Logan had his arm around Dana. "So Mrs. Resse, have I told you how gorgeous you looked today?" Logan asked. "I don't believe you have Mr. Reese." Dana replied. "Well you look stunning tonight. Took my breath away." Logan cooed. "Well thank you." Dana said leaning up to give him a kiss. It wasn't the wedding she had dreamed about as a little girl. And defiantly not the guy she thought she was going to marry. But, Dana wouldn't of changed it for anything in the world.


End file.
